


Isn't That Surprising?

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashen Wolves Students, Kissing, M/M, ashen wolves, i wrote this kinda quickly so no beta, i'll have to update these tags eventually, pre-dlc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri paints Balthus' nails and does his eyeliner. They both think the other is hot.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Yuri | Balthus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Isn't That Surprising?

“You know Balthus, I never thought you’d be interested in something like this,” Yuri smiled as he gingerly held Balthus’ large hand in his own, gliding over his surprisingly well kept nails with black paint, “will anyone even be able to properly see this under your gauntlets?”

”Who cares? I think it looks cool.” Balthus outstretched his free hand, wiggling his fingers as he inspected Yuri’s work. Despite the way the candlelight illuminated the glossy black nail polish, Yuri decided it was no match for the natural dark sheen of Balthus’ hair. He stole several glances at Balthus, his eyes full of lavender yearning always darting to the thick strand of hair dangling in the middle of the other man’s brow, a curl of midnight perched delicately in between soft, brown eyes.

”Besides,” Balthus continued, “it’s not like I wear my gauntlets _all the time._ I gotta take them off to get my protein in and also to piss and stuff. So, I’m pretty sure plenty of people will be able to see your handiwork.”

”I suppose that’s true, but you do have them on more often than not, what with all the training you do day in and day out,” and it was certainly true. Yuri was well aware of how rigorous Balthus’s training regimen was, always offering his encouragement by joining him as a participant or as a simple spectator. You don’t earn a body like _that_ without laying down a solid foundation of physical discipline, and Yuri surely noticed the results. He stole another glance at Balthus as he dipped into the jar of black paint. This time, his gaze glazed over his friend’s exposed abdomen, relishing the way the candlelight flickered over the toned edges of his muscles.

”I have to stay in shape somehow, and I didn’t become the best brawler in all of the Abyss by just sitting around. Don’t worry, though,” Balthus examined both of his hands, a grateful smile curling upwards into his high cheekbones as his cedar eyes skirted over his nails. Yuri hoped the pink kissing his own cheeks wasn’t too obvious, “I’ll make sure to flaunt these bad boys as much as I can.”

”Oh? It sounds like you’re trying to impress someone. I have seen you spending much of your time with Claude now that we’re no longer confined to the underground.” Yuri slanted his eyes, amethyst peeking through his long lashes, and smirked more out of self-preservation than actual playfulness. He wouldn’t be surprised if Balthus had any kind of feelings towards Claude, who was all charm and wit and eyes so impossibly green, pure jade didn’t hold a candle to their splendor. Yuri was grateful he was skilled at hiding his own jealousy behind a glossy pink half smile.

He watched the cedar of Balthus’s eyes splinter as he wavered at the accusation, and Yuri could feel the poison of envy bubble at the pit of his stomach.

”Who do I have to impress besides myself?” Those umber eyes finally met Yuri’s once more. “And Claude? No way! Use your brain Yuri, he’s too young. I just think he’s funny. Besides, rumor has it he’s been chasing after that blonde lion guy.”

”Hmm, you’re right. Sorry for assuming.” Yuri smiled in relief as he took both of Balthus’ hands and double-checked his work, desperately trying not to focus on how delicious his friend’s callouses felt on his palms. “The black nails suit you. I’m glad you asked.”

”Hell yeah they suit me. Thanks again, Yuri,” Balthus took his hands back and stretched them upwards towards the stone ceiling, groaning as he exhaled from the tight stretch. Yuri sheepishly ran a hand through his own orchid hair, praying to the goddess Balthus didn’t notice him staring. His friend yawned as he looked at his nails again, Yuri chuckling at his endearing narcissism. “You know, you’re really good at this stuff, which is a little surprising considering how skilled and ruthless you can be with a sword.”

Yuri blushed at the compliment, his eyes darting towards the small table wedged between the two of them. “Thank you. I guess I treat this kind of stuff with a similar kind of finesse as I do a sword. The flourish of it all is the same, really. Precision is the key to most things I’m fond of, I suppose.”

”Ha! You sound like that Felix guy.”

Yuri snorted. “Oh please. He is certainly quite talented and has bested most if not all of the students up above. However, our fighting styles couldn’t be more different.” Yuri crossed his arms and huffed out a sigh, a strand of lavender shooting up into the air before delicately floating back down onto his forehead. 

Balthus let out a hearty laughed and leaned in towards Yuri, his large frame dwarfed the small table as he closed the distance, their noses mere inches apart.

”Oh? You think you can take him, then?”

”It would be challenging, but I’ve bested _you_ numerous times. And if I can beat someone as strong as you, I can beat anyone.” Yuri scoffed before he realized just how close Balthus was and began to furiously clench his teeth in hopes of stopping any shade of red from betraying the apples of his cheeks. The realization finally dawned on Balthus, and Yuri _swore_ he saw a flash of pink skirt the peaks of Balthus’ cheeks before it quickly vanished. His chest tightened, though, when he noticed those walnut eyes glaze over his own.

”Hey Yuri, I like the way you add stuff to your eyelids, it matches your hair and your eyes. It looks...nice,” Balthus paused for a moment while Yuri held his breath, “you think you could do something similar to mine? I think it would add to my devilish good looks.” He finally leaned back into his chair, allowing Yuri a moment to exhale, his shoulders shaking from the ghost of their proximity.

”Sure, I don’t mind. Although, I’m not sure if eyeshadow would suit you. Maybe something a little more defined.”

”You’re the expert, I trust you.”

Yuri’s chest fluttered at the last three words, the tips of ears flushing with heat. He decided Balthus would look particularly handsome with some eyeliner, and as the thought lingered in his mind, another crashed into it, intensifying the heat in the pit of his stomach. 

Due to the way the candlelight illuminated his room, it would be easier for Yuri to apply the eyeliner if Balthus were to lie down on his bed. At least, that’s the excuse the trickster used to convince himself to direct his friend towards the corner of his room. 

”Balthus, it would be easier if you laid down on the bed. I don’t want you to look foolish after all.”

”Uh, you sure about that pal?”

Yuri narrowed his eyes, shooting Balthus a quick, lilac dare, “Don’t you trust me?”

Balthus smiled as he stood up and walked towards the bed, plopping down unceremoniously as if it were his own. “Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and make me look cool!”

Yuri laughed as he walked towards his nightstand, fishing through the drawer until he found a sharpened black pencil. He turned to face Balthus, who curiously stared at the sharpened tip of the liner as if it were as sharp as Yuri’s sword. Yuri couldn’t help but laugh. 

”Ready?” The class leader made sure to warm the lavender of his eyes with reassurance.

”I’ve been ready.”

Yuri tried not to dwell on the many implications of those words as he swung his leg over Balthus’ waist, straddling him as he watched those brown eyes widen in surprise.

”Uh, Yuri…?”

”Hmm?” Yuri playfully hummed as he leaned over Balthus, their faces inches apart again as he examined the shape of his eyes.

”Should...should we close your door?”

”Balthus, are you telling me you’re afraid of what people might assume? I’m just doing your makeup. Surely you can agree that this will be perceived as harmless.”

”I-I don’t care what people think!” Balthus truly blushed this time, his cheeks resembling wonderfully ripe strawberries. “Leave the door open, then.”

Yuri smirked, “Good. Now hold still.”

A purple curtain of hair cascaded over Balthus as Yuri began to trace his eyes with his pencil. He tried not to pay too much attention to his broad chest heaving to and fro as his breathing became more labored in their silence. He certainly tried not to concentrate on how warm and good the sharpness of his abs felt underneath him, how Balthus’ hips indented into his thighs. Yuri had to summon all the strength he could muster to not roll his own hips against the man beneath him. He instead concentrated on those warm eyes, finishing his work with small sharp lines pointed downward from the bottom. He rested his hands on each side of Balthus’ face, caging him in.

”All done,” he chimed.

”Great! Do I looked cool?”

Yuri smiled at the simplicity of his question. “You look...handsome.” And he most certainly did, the darkness of the liner underscored the brown of his eyes, melting them into warm caramel.

”Handsome, huh?” More shades of red flushed Balthus’ face as Yuri felt his own do the same. He couldn’t bring himself to move as he hovered over his friend, their faces still only centimeters apart.

”Yuri,” Balthus continued, “has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?”

Yuri froze at his words as the fire in the pit of his stomach engulfed him completely, his chest threatening to burst at the seams.

”P-pretty?”

”Yeah.”

”You think I’m pretty?” Disbelief danced along the edges of Yuri’s words.

”Yes, Yuri. I think you’re _stunning._ Anyone with eyeballs can see how pretty you are.” The honesty of his tone melted Yuri. Balthus cupped a hand over Yuri’s cheek, the callouses skirting over such a tender place sent an electrifying shudder down Yuri’s spine.

”Well, that’s a little surprising.”

Balthus raised an eyebrow, “Is it, though?”

They both giggled for a moment before Balthus leaned up and graced Yuri with a tender kiss. Yuri wasn’t particularly well practiced in this area, but he soon found his footing as Balthus pulled him down into the bed with him, their tongues melting into each other. He was surprised at the softness of Balthus’ lips and the delicate finesse the brawler was able to exhibit, at least until he nipped at Yuri’s bottom lip. Before they could get too tangled, they broke apart for air, both smirking at each other.

”I suppose I should close my door now. We don’t have anything harmless on our minds anymore, do we?”

”Uh, you think?”

They both laughed as Yuri untangled himself from Balthus, gliding towards the door and closing it gingerly, the soft click of the lock barely echoing down the underground hall.


End file.
